


World of Consolians

by AlexDoggo94



Series: Video Games Stories (Includes Smut Stories) [4]
Category: Consoles, Living Machines - Freeform, Microsoft - Fandom, Nintendo, Nintendo - Fandom, Playstation - Fandom, Sony - Fandom, Video Game Consoles, Video Games - Fandom, Xbox - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gun Violence, Incest, Living Machines, Living Together, Lolicon, Love, Love Confessions, Nintendo - Freeform, Playstation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slice of Life, Video Game Consoles - Freeform, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDoggo94/pseuds/AlexDoggo94
Summary: In the world of Consolia where all various video game systems live together after different generations as we follow the lives of an Xbox One with his sister Xbox Slim, Playstation 4 with PS4 Slim and others around the land of Consolia.





	World of Consolians

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a "slice of life" parody of video game consoles like living video game consoles in all different shapes and sizes. For examples like the dog, Nintendo Switch or Daft Punk inspired Xbox One. I was inspired by Zootopia, Pixar's Cars and Planes movies and Transformers for their city, world and life cultures.

_It all began seven generations ago, where time began in the year of 1950 B.G. "Before Game". Our ancestors from the first generation were called  "Odyssey"  descending rulers that were named Queen Magnavox and her husband King Atarian with life bring abilities. They both sprung life to the world of Consolia creating the new life as it goes by the 100,000 creating the Golden Age Consolia it once had. Civilization thrived and grew for both the kingdoms but it doesn't come without something that can bring an end to both civilizations known as the E.T. Virus that nearly brought extinction to both kinds. Until new world explorers known as the Nintendos discovered a land not too different from to hope to bring goods and share cultures with one of another but only to find that they were on the brink of extinction and have decided to bring aid and helping rid of the virus._

_Queen Magnavox and King Atraian were grateful for their aid, offered them a share of the land and they graciously accepted the offer, making themselves home to their land returning the Golden Age as it once was before into the Second Generation. It is said that all good things come to an end but this was not one of the good endings. Learning that they had an enemy known as the Segarians and their leader was Genesis; The Barbarian that lead an invasion of Consolia and massacred the Atarians and Magnas but the leaders and Nintendos survived. The ones to survive the massacre were put to slavery for farms and personal pleasures. They knew they had to stop the Segarians had to be stopped before they all fall to their knees which brought the "The Bit Wars". Battle after battle it was nothing but war to dominate to see who was the superior console race and due to Segarians arrogance with the technology they've created to advance in their war effort, it only brought in defeat which brought victorious to the Nintendos, freeing the slaves, punishing the Segarians and restoring peace to Consolia. Queen Magnavox, King Atarian, and Ruler NES formed a new council to rule under one nation._

_Many new Consolian tribes from around the world came to the land in hope to bring opportunities but most have come and gone with only a few surviving within the United Nation from one generation to another as they continued to advance. Until the new generation comes to change the face of Consolia forever, "The New Age of Consolia" has begun. The Modern Age of Consolia has come with a new race of consoles from another far away land with a once united country till due to their differences, they were split into two sovereign states one side called the Xboxians and the other; Playstationians fighting in "The Console Wars" fighting for the very same reason. The Nintendos tried to intervene the war but only getting caught in the crossfire on both frontlines with no chance of ending the war._

_Until the one ultimate kind of gaming race that came to a cease-fire between sides as they claim themselves to be the superior and they were right. The Peceians aka the PC race with better technology and a better platform than all of them combined. They were said to bring peace, order, justice and unification to the world, to all Consolians alike and they did.All three sides have ceased fire but kept their independent states with borders and continue their civilizations between and outside of it though it continues internly with the civilians. The Council has even decided to step down as rulers of the Consolia and let the Peceians rule the modern generation but continue as Council for wisdom reasons._

_But sadly we all knew the Peceians true purpose of ruling the Modern Age and that is to rule as the dominant console race of all gaming kind. Now, this is the life we live in..._

 


End file.
